1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic machines and more particularly to the construction of a direct current electromagnetic apparatus with motor, generator, transformer and transporter applicability.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Valroger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,198, discloses an electronic power supply device for driving a D.C. commutatorless motor that utilizes a plurality of driving coils for supplying power to the motor and at least one control coil, magnetically interconnected with the driving coils, to generate a control signal in response to operation of the motor such that a power transistor, having an output connected to the driving coils, and an input controlled by the at least one control coil to provide the driving current to the driving coils. A Zener diode having a nominal breakdown voltage lower than the breakdown voltage of the power transistor is interconnected therewith.
Doemen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,323, discloses a commutatorless DC motor with an armature, a detector for sensing the position of the armature, a motor winding arrangement for supplying current via a bridge network, the network being controlled by semiconductor switches that act in dependence upon the armature position.
Tassinario, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,862, discloses a DC motor having a disc-shaped rotor carrying permanent magnets having their magnetic axes parallel to the motor shaft and on both sides of the rotor fixed armatures, each armature comprising a rosette-shaped, flat lap armature winding in which the coils partially overlap each other, a slotless iron ring having a flat face to which the coils are fixed, and a connection ring divided into insulated segments receiving the ends of the coils adapted to be energized separately by means of an electronic commutation circuit controlled by a rotary encoder, the groups of segments to which the ends of the coils which are to be energized in parallel are connected, being interconnected by conducting wires extending along the ring. All the component elements of the armature are embedded in plastic material and constitute a compact assembly. If desired, the winding may be of the wave winding type.
Doemen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,751, discloses a DC motor without a commutator whereby, when the motor's permanent-magnet rotor is in a first range of angular positions a stator-winding phase is energized to have a first magnetic polarity, and to have an opposite second polarity when the rotor is in a second range of angular positions. The rotor angular position is sensed by a magnetic-field-sensitive semiconductor element, especially a Hall generator, responsive to the field from the permanent-magnet rotor. When the rotor is in a range of angular positions between such first and second ranges, all power transistors are rendered non-conductive, by control signals derived from the magnetic-field-sensitive semiconductor element by intermediate circuitry, to render the stator-winding phase currentless during the time interval within which commutation is to occur. The intermediate circuitry introduces threshold value(s), to determine from the rotor-position signal when the rotor is in such intermediate range, and may furthermore amplify the rotor-position signals and/or apply temperature compensation to highly-temperature-dependent rotor-position signals. The motor is a one-phase collectorless DC motor. The intermediate circuitry can also be used to furnish such temperature compensation in the case of plural-phase collectorless DC motors.
Muller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,832, discloses a fan with temperature controlled rotation speed employing a stabilization circuit including a longitudinal branch with a series connection of a Zener diode and a resistor and in the other longitudinal branch with the series connection of a transistor and where the motor winding of the driving electric motor and the cross-branch is provided with a transistor and a corresponding series resistor. In the case of such an operating circuit without current control, the connection of the two modes of operation is advantageously achieved by operating a voltage divider, which comprises a series connection of a temperature dependent resistor element with a relatively small series resistor and a larger adjustable resistor, and in addition in each case again with a smaller series resistor, where this voltage divider influences directly the transistor which is connected in series with the winding. The combination of this temperature dependent circuit for controlling the rotation speed of the stabilization circuit in this simple manner results in a fully satisfying operational circuit.
Muller, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,156, 5,038,083 and 5,134,682, discloses a method for the low-loss regulation of a DC motor without commutator and of a semiconductor circuit in which, during a commutation phase at reduced motor power or rpm as given by a position indicator, the end transistors or one end transistor initially operates temporarily as a switch and thereafter temporarily as an analog amplifier element. During the analog period, a current is available which changes slowly according to a ramp function.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,581, discloses a constant-power brushless DC motor including a stator which is wound in parallel by phases and polarities and configured of n multi-phases, a rotor having a predetermined number of polarities, which is required to concentrate magnetic flux on its area, a commutation encoder including sensing regions and non-sensing regions, and two photo sensors set to each phase, the two photo sensors being connected to a controller, to excite only (n-b) phases among n phases, starting and rotating the motor, thereby realizing a constant-power DC motor without commutator, which is effective in energy saving, has good characteristic of continuous speed conversion and compact configuration.
The related art described above discloses brushless DC motors of several types including those that operate with permanent magnet rotors, commutation encoders, commutation phasing, electronic commutation controlled by a rotary encoder, and other types. However, the prior art fails to disclose a DC motor-generator that utilizes a flat tape wound coil stator that produces opposing electromagnetic poles on its side surfaces, where the coil is in gap-spaced proximity to a circular arrangement of magnets positioned in opposing pole alignment. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.